A New Passion, In a Deadly Fight
by The Bride of constant Vigil
Summary: Sonic and friends are bored to death after Eggman is defeated, all they can do is party. But soon they are sucked into the Red vs. Blue fight and have to fend for themselves. Not for people who have OCfobia. ON PERMANENT HIATUS!


**Authors' notes**

**Hiya I'm writing fanfic crossover with my friend. So a ya that's all I've gotta say. You. I love Master Chief 3. We ALL know!**

Shadow grunted, his friends were complete idiots and he was still pissed from being dumped by Rouge. His world was already hellish enough, but now some strange aliens were coming to capture their world.

Shadow sat all alone in his dimly lit room, he could hear his friends stupidly playing around, and Rouge flirting with Knuckles, 'that slut,' he thought. She had dated him for a month, and you have no clue how much they did in that month and with that, poof, she was gone. Shadow closed his blood thirsty eyes, sometimes he wished that his life was taken as soon as he got it.

Now don't get the ebony hedgehog wrong, he wasn't fully suicidal, just emo to the state of no return.

Shadow sighed and lazily jumped out of bed, he looked to the garbage can to see all the silicon he and Rouge had used within a month. He sighed and swung the heavy metal door open.

Shadow's jaw dropped at how much fun his friends were having, and without him. Sure he wasn't all to interesting, but they were having a pool party without him. Like normal Manic, Sonic, and Knuckles were trying to kill each other. It seemed as though Sonic was losing as his green-furred brother pushed him into the pool.

Sonic was flailing around while Manic and Knuckles stood laughing. An annoyed pink hedgehog came from behind and hit Manic with her piko piko hammer, sending him flying into the water.

When Manic emerged from the water his hair was damp. His auburn eyes were filled with playful rage, but definitely some sort of rage. Being able to swim and being knocked into the shallow side of the pool Manic easily got out of the pool, then pushed Amy in bluntly.

Sonic was still trying to swim, and in the background he could hair some of the girls snickering. Amy then grabbed Sonic and in a strong forward motion helped him out of the pool. Knuckles who had been watching inventively could only feel the slightest sparks of guilt start to well up inside.

Shadow two had the smallest amount of joy inside him after watching Sonic's failure in swimming. Manic had been trying to kill his brother much too often now and no one had the slightest idea as to why, but after seeing that scenario he was pretty darn glad about it.

When Sonic was out he gave his brother a quick death glare. Knuckles had retreated back to the poolside tables. Some of the girls were playing beach volleyball. It seemed as though one team was killing the other.

Shadow turned back into his room, but was grabbed by one of his friends. A brown hedgehog firmly grasped his arm; he could've sworn she was at the volleyball net a few moments ago. Her smile was probably sincere, but her hair covered half her face and it was pretty hard to tell. "Why don't ya stick around for awhile," the girl said in a smooth tone. Shadow was reluctant at first, but she gave him a reassuring squeeze on the arm, which left him pretty sore.

Shadow decided to stay away from his friends, they didn't understand him and his needs, they never knew what his life was like. "Maria if only you were here now," Shadow whined, Maria was his late friend, who was shot to death in order to save him. Maybe that's why Shadow is as dark and melancholy as he is.

Once again Shadow sighed, after someone got Manic pissed, and I'm pretty sure it was Sammy, Manic went on a killing rampage, and destroyed Eggman, Shadow thought. It was supposed to be a good thing, but ever since that happened things seemed to be quite boring. Even Sonic was looking for a place of entertainment, when his brother wasn't trying to slaughter him. Shadow sighed; any form of mortal combat would do good right now.

"CABOOSE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT EATING CANDY!" The cobalt soldier shouted to the rookie who was crazily running around the base obviously high on candy. He stopped running and looked at his leader with a look of sadness. "But why, Church?" He asked, tears forming in his blue eyes. "Because the last time you had a shit load of candy, you killed me! Again!" Church shouted at Caboose. The blue soldier's bottom lip trembled as he fell to the ground and broke down in tears.

"What did you do this time, Church?" Tucker asked as he walked into the room and spied the blonde haired soldier crying on the ground. "Up yours." Church replied. "C-Church yelled a-at me!" Caboose cried as he ran to hug Tucker. "Whoa! Get the hell away from me, creep!" Tucker shouted, taking a large step to the side to avoid being tackled by Caboose. This only made Caboose cry harder. "Way to go, Tucker. You're worse than me." Church laughed and stood up to leave. "Wait! Don't leave me with him—and of course you left. Asshole…" Tucker sighed as Caboose clung to his leg and continued to cry.

"Okay, Caboose. Listen, I'll let you in Church's room tonight. I heard he misses you and wants to give you a hug." Tucker lied. "R-really?" Caboose asked as his tears slowed down. "Yes, really. Now let's play a game called hide and don't seek! You hide, and I won't find you." Tucker said and Caboose ran off happily and hid under the table in plain view. "Ok, Tucker! I am hiding!" He said. Tucker laughed and left the room, only to find himself bumping into Tex.

"Get the hell outta my way!" Tex demanded as she attempted to shove him to the side. "Make me." He taunted. Tex smiled, pushed her red her from her face, and threateningly cracked her knuckles. "Ok! I'll move!" Tucker shouted and back up to give her passage way. "Have you seen Church anywhere?" She asked once she passed. "Sorry! Not in my job description." Tucker said and left. Tex sighed and spotted Caboose under the table.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she bent down to look at him. "I'm playing hide and don't seek with Tucker!" Caboose exclaimed as he stared at Tex with cheerful blue eyes. Tex grinned evilly, "Tucker says that it's your turn to go and find him. If you want to win, you need to give him a hug. I think he went out to the teleporter." She explained. Caboose scurried out from under the table and ran outside looking for Tucker.

"So where is this place hooked up to?" Church asked as he examined the flashing green teleporter. "Beats me, man. I didn't put this thing together."Tucker said as he tossed a rock through it. "Are you gonna go through it?" The cobalt soldier asked. "No. Way. Everytime I go through one of those things I get coated in some crap and I still have no idea what the hell it is!" Tucker shouted.

"There he is." Tex whispered to Caboose as they hid behind a tree and watched Church and Tucker look at the teleporter. "TUCKER!" Caboose screamed as he ran at the aqua soldier with open arms. Tucker jumped backwards just as Caboose was going to plow into him. Instead of stopping, the blonde ran straight into the teleporter followed by a _whoosh_ sound, and disappeared.

"CABOOSE!" Church screamed and ran after him, followed by an annoyed Tucker. "Nice going, guys…" Tex sighed. Sheila, the tank on Blue Team appeared behind Tex. "What's going on?" The tank asked. "They all just ran into the teleporter and went to who knows where." Tex explained. "They are idiots." Sheila stated. "Yeah, but they're my idiots. See ya later, Sheila!" She said and ran after the guys.


End file.
